


You Are My Sunshine

by JhazzDo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JhazzDo/pseuds/JhazzDo
Summary: "Please don't take my sunshine away..."





	You Are My Sunshine

_**The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping**_  
_**I dreamed I held you in my arms**_  
They're in the middle of the park celebrating another year of love spent with each other. Kyungsoo lazily combs Jongin hair as the younger blabbers on some funny memoirs they made together.  
"Hyung, you know I love you the most right?" Jongin says as he nuzzles the latter's soft tummy.  
"That tickles! And silly, of course I know. I love you the most, too."  
Inch by inch, their lips start to cut the distance in between them. But even before the loving kiss...  
**_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_**  
__**So I hung my head and I cried**  
"JONGIN!" Kyungsoo jerks awake in the middle of their - his- bed that is to huge to be only used by a single person which reminds him more that he now alone. This is one of those frequent nights we're those painful memories hunts me. A supposed sweet dream where he can be with Jongin, his Jongin. It is now a nightmare that hunts him.  
The door to Kyungsoo's room opens revealing a concerned Baekhyun.  
"Kyungsoo, are you okay?"  
"Yes, I just had some dream."  
"Care to share or should I just cuddle with you?" He says as he sits in Kyungsoo's bed.  
"I'm fine, hyung. Sorry to disturb you. You can go back to your room. I'm used to this."  
Kyungsoo declines Baekhyun's offer so the latter opts for a sincere hug before leaving the room.  
As the door closes, Kyungsoo lies and all the bittersweet memories downs unto him leaving him  a silent crying mess.

  
You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away  
  
I'll always love you and make you happy  
And nothing else could come between  
But if you leave me to love another  
You'll have shattered all of my dreams  
  
You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away


End file.
